Barb Wire
by irlsasori
Summary: "I want to say that I do what I do because of some in-intriguing reason that adds to my character depth, but I'm just a broke college student without a spine, and everyone knows it." [ DeiHina. College!AU. Prostitute x Prostitute. Angsty af.]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING****: This story is rated M for sexual implications, prostitution, use and implied use of multiple substances, dark themes, ect. DO NOT read if you feel uncomfortable with any of these items, as they can be quite graphic. Thank you.**

**Barb Wire**

Chapter 1: I'm Not an Optimist

If you were to ask Hinata Hyuuga what a prostitute was, she would tell you someone in desperate need of money.

She, herself, was a lowly whore, and definitely in need of some cash. She was just your average college student, working at a coffee shop, living alone, and making her way in the world.

However, the profession she was trying to get into, writing and, possibly, teaching, didn't sit too well with her her father, whom refused to pay for her tuition, so she had to deal with that. She was also paying for her her sister's treatment, for Hanabi, her younger sibling, was a heroine addict, much like their decease mother.

She was just grateful she had a place she could call home, a lenient landlord, and wonderful professors, though. They really did make selling herself worth it, with their witty word play.

Now you could call her an optimist, or you could call her the opposite of a pessimist. Because, there _is_ a difference.

Right now, she was getting ready for school. She had a schedule that corresponded _perfectly_ with her shifts, _thank God_.

She grabbed her hand-made book bag, filled with all she would need to take notes for Mrs. Yuuhi's lectures about diction, and headed out the door.

Since Hinata didn't have a car, she needed to either ride the bus, which would take a good two hours away from her nightly rest so she could catch it, or simply walk to the university.

Today, the weather man told her just what she wanted to hear, so Hinata choose to walk.

She breathed in the glorious smell of tulips as she strolled past her apartment building's welcome sign. _Waterway Parks _it read, the flowers of spring surrounding it.

She sighed dreamily, continuing down the sidewalk, thinking of picking a few for the empty vase that sat in the middle of her round, wooden table in her dining room and kitchen area.

* * *

As she reached the place she was educated, she wondered if they were going to be assigned homework. Occasionally, Mr. Hatake, one of her instructors, would give assignments that involved having internet access, which meant taking a day off of the streets to go to Sakura's.

She hated that.

She hated having to get help.

She just _did_.

Hinata walked into her classroom, and sat near the front, on the third row, to be exact, and got herself situated.

Long lectures were boring, but Hinata preferred them to actual _work _any day.

Other students filed in, and soon Mrs. Yuuhi, herself, and the teaching began.

* * *

Several hours had past, and it was time to get home to change for work. For _coffee shop _work.

Hinata only worked part-time, from 5 p.m. to 10 p.m on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She had school from 9 a.m. to roughly 4 p.m., if they got out on time, on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. She typically work her 'night job', as she called it, on Fridays and Saturdays. The times depended.

However, Tenten called in sick today, so Hinata was filling in for her.

Since the coffee shop, _Bitter Sweet_, was just down the street from her home, Hinata didn't have to worry about arriving on time, so long as she rode the bus back home from her university.

But, oddly enough, she had a giddy feeling as she changed into a forest-green polo, and some slacks to match.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Lilly, here. First off, I'd like to say that even tho****u****gh this chapter's totally short, most of these chapters will be decent in length, and I'm going to be pouring my heart into this one. I just REALLY love the idea for some reason, and, as for as I know, no one else has done a story about two prostitutes falling in love here, yet. If so, then please tell me so I don't seem stupid. x3 BTW: Diction isn't suppose to be fiction. Look it up, please. :3 Um... If you want to be regularly informed about me, my stories, and anything about them, please visit my tumblr, ILoveRedbull14**

**-.- Life's too hard, anyways, bye!**

**Smile for me, Lilly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Barb Wire**  
Chapter 2: Don't Be a Hero, Baby

Hinata stared at the picky customer though half-lidded eyes. She was bored and he was taking his sweet time choosing what he wanted, also keeping up the line.

But at least he was good eye candy.

Short, choppy blonde hair and glorious blue eyes that made her think of the ocean. Tan skin was always a turn-on, too. All around, the guy reminded her of the beach that he had not seen since she was five.

Red. Red stained her cheeks with her stupid thoughts, and he decided on a caramel mocha. She smiled to him, saying something she didn't even know. Turning, she moved to prepare his order.

"Get down! Get the _fuck_ down!" A raspy voice thundered, desperation leaking through it.

"He's got a gun!"

Glass shattered, but Hinata'd never know where from; she was hiding under the hard, brown counter. She gasped as she heard a shot fire._ Please just be a warning fire_. Fear rose in her stomach like a steady bonfire. Her heart thumped a million times a minute, pounding against the chest that held it.

"No gets hurt if I just get the money!" Relief flooded over Hinata like cold water, and realization came soon after. Goosebumps spread over her skin as the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

Her head swiftly turned around hear. No one was getting up. Would they really risk death over money? Were the afraid? Frozen as she?

_"Don't be a hero, baby." _Hinata could hear her mothers cautious voice seep into her mind.

A wave of nausea passed over her. She jumped up, her skin so pale it looked purple; her veins announcing themselves like her skin was as thin as paper.

A ski mask adorned his face, his eyes unknown as Hinata looked down. He crazily fidgeted with his gun before he found Hinata opening the register.

Her hands shook as she stacked paper piece after paper piece, stuffing them in the bag the man forced in her face, until there was no more. Coin after coin entered the same container.

"Hurry up!" Boomed the man, fear mixing with angry, concocting a tone that made him seem even more dangerous. Hinata moved faster, as fast as she could.

He suddenly grabbed the bag and ran.

What was going on? Colorful clouds started covering her vision, and the last thing Hinata remembered was the coldness of tile.

* * *

**A/N: This is only 417 words and I am sad to call this a chapter. First off, I'd like to say thank you guys for sticking with this story or coming in and checking it out, and secondly, I very sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had the flu, then Christmas came, and now I'm having to study for final because I missed them, since I had the flu. I'd also like to inform you that I will be updating biweekly until otherwise specified. Sorry for that. However, that does give me a longer time to write, and now that I'm buying a notebook thing just for writing and doodling, these will most likely be longer. I'm aiming for normal, book-length chapters rather than my usual 2,000 word pieces I've been handing you.**

**Smile for me, Lilly.**


	3. Chapter 3

.**a/n: formatting a bit differently. sorry it took so long to update– i lost my muse for a long time.**

* * *

**Three – Rotting Friends and Hooker Heels**

* * *

Hinata got home with the help of Sakura.

The young girl still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she was told by the manager that Biter Sweet was going to be closed for two weeks. She would have flipped out if she wasn't told she was getting paid through the store's absence.

First, the ravenette simply went home. She just fainted, no way in hell was she walking the streets alone.

Plus, it was barely 5 in the afternoon; no one would be looking for a joy ride then.

So, Hinata just sat in her small apartment, sipping cheap hot coca and watching basic television on the small box in her living room.

Just when the good part of Bones came on, her little government phone buzzed.

Sighing, she but down her mug and picked up the cell.

"Hinata? What the fuck? Why was I not informed of your little 'nap' earlier? I demand knowledge! Now!" Screamed Tenten.

Hinata sighed again and hung up. A few seconds later, her cellular device buzzed, yet again.

Picking it up and answering the call, the young girl waited for Tenten to speak.

"Okay, okay, so maybe that was a bit trippy, but still!"

"Tenten, if you're going to l–lecture me about being careful, then I'm going to hang up again."

She could hear the young, Mexican girl sigh into the reciever.

"Hinata," Tenten began, "just promise me you'll be safe."

Hinata bit her lip.

"You're not my mother, Tenten."

She ended the call.

•×•  
It was around 9 o'clock when she decided she had nothing better to do then to get dressed.

Hinata lazily put on some deep violet lipstick, and straightened out her short skirt and tank top.

She slipped on her heels, and threw her head, groaning.

She hated this life.

She hated the click–clack of her heels on the sidewalk, she hated stuffing money down her itchy lace bra, and she hated shying from every cop she came across, whether or not she was on duty.

This life was unfair. Why did she have to support everyone? Why was she the anchor? Why did she get no help? Why did she have to give everyone everything, and praise them when they gave a morsel back?

* * *

**a/n: yo this was so short and stupid. i wanna say its a bridge chapter but we all know its a poorly covered up filler lol.**

**i dedicate this to 'guest'. u were my inspiration to continue w u basically telling me i actually have readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: lmao ok when ever i said the guest thing that wasn't me fishing for reviews it was me trying to be funny but not doing it well haha. anyways, thx! on the chapter now– –**

* * *

**Four – Street Walker**

* * *

Hinata sighed, the click–clack of her heels giving her a headache. She rubbed her forehead, it pounding and pulsing in pain.

And those flashing lights weren't helping.

Abruptly, she stopped, the horrid clicking stopping. Flashign lights. Red and blue. Cops! At her fucking corner!

She was pissed and afraid for her livelihood.

So she stomped, quickly walking past them, as they had probably seen her coming towards them and the girl didn't want to seem any more suspicious than she already was.

"Ma'am?" A built, snobby looking white one asked. Great, a little Asian girl with a rack walking around at 11 p.m. in a miniskirt? At least she wasn't black. Then she'd be on the ground.

As Hinata did her best not to sneer at the man, she faked a smiled. "Yes, sir? Is there an issue?" She asked, shifting a little, her heels digging into her feet uncomfortably.

He cocked a grow, but grinned. "I was wondering where you're heading so late at night? All alone?"

Shit. The man sounded like he was on her. Either that or he was desperate enough to be asking for a call in his fucking uniform.

But the bluenette just quirked up an arm, to held cover her chest. "Oh, just heading home from a party. It was fun, but I just danced. Don't worry, I didn't drink anything."

He smriked, like he had something on her. "Oh? I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to check that. Mind walking on the yellow line over there in a straight line?"

She just nodded, mentally blowing him up into a million little pieces. Slipping off her shoes, she did the command without fail. Turning, Hinata saw his little smirk drop, and she smiled a little.

"Am I good to go? It's getting late and I wouldn't want to be caught out be some jerk trying to steal my purse."

Suddenly, the officer had a smug look on his face. "Yes, you can go. Would you like a ride? It is dangerous for a girl to be out alone."

Hinata's smile dropped. He looked like he wanted to cut up her throat. Maybe he thought she would crack and show him her purse filled with some mysterious and oh–so illegal drug?

But she didn't have any coke on her.

"No, I'm fine. My boyfriend would be angry if I got a ride from some other man. He has bad anger issues, too, probably explains why he's a big bad boxer," Hinata laughed off, with a wave of her hand, knowing the cop would leave her alone. Men typically only had respect for other men. Well, just most of the men that had messed with her.

He nodded and she forced the heels back onto her feet, walking off and humming to herself.

The click–clack of her shoes were now some kind of reassurance.

She didn't know where else to go and rent was due in a few weeks. So she walked around, looking in the corners and alleyways, hoping to get somewhere good.

Hinata turned on Main Street and and somehow got to Cherry Ave. Sighing, she saw a small corner that was empty, and decided to just lurk around there.

She really hoped she wasn't on someone else's territory. That could end bad.

At 12:37, some blonde guy with strikingly curvy eyeliner walked up to her. She shrugged, but put on a dazzling smile, shifting to reveal her legs a little more.

But the weird thing is that he just sort of... Stood there, next to her.

A little confused, she waited for him to make the interaction. It was well known among the underground crowd that Hina didn't do the talk. She only negotiated the price.

It was 12:49 when he finally said something. "I'm a whore, dude," he laughed, nudging her. She laughed, too, getting his drift, and not wanting to blow his cover for any bystanders. "Same here, man."

Her laughed suddenly vaulted, and she asked, "Hey, this is cool, right?" Tapping her foot to the ground, signaling that she wanted to know if it was fine that she was on his turf, and that she wasn't starting anything.

"Nah, it's fine, I don't give a fuck," He stated, causing her to sigh in relief.

* * *

**a/n: i do everything on quotev bc i only have internet access on the phone and ff mobile is fucking stupid and impossible so i have no idea how long this really is i hope its ok lol. elf out.**


End file.
